Kids with Guns
by ILUVDRAKE
Summary: When Hector becomes a Victim of gang violence, his friends get together to try and prevent it from happeing to someone else. But when Gun's come into the picture, things get complicated for all of the Ghostwriter team. REVIEW PLEASE! I NEED REVIEWS!
1. Promise

**Disclaimer: I dont own any of these characters except for the one's I made up for this story**

**Ghostwriter:** Kids with Guns _part 1_

"Jamal! Over here! I'm open I'm open!!" Alex yelled, his arms raised over the top of his head in a shape of a Y.

It was another hot day in Brooklyn New York, people all around were trying everything they could to keep cool. Fan's in windows, men shirtless, store doors open wide to let a possible breeze in, and almost everyone was outside doing something. Alex and Jamal thought it was the perfect day for a basketball game, TWO on TWO with a couple of the other city kids. The score was 3-3, the last shot determined the game.

"Come on!" groaned Alex growing impatient as he watched Jamal dribble the ball back and forth between the other two boys. "Pass the ball!"

"I'm Trying!" Jamal shouted back as he attempted to fake them out. A quick cross over did the trick, Jamal slide by the shaken up boys and passed the basketball to an anxious Alex.

Taking only a few steps, Alex launched the ball at the non-netted hoop. The rim made a _Clang _sound as the ball bounced up on it once before sinking straight in.

"Yes!!" Alex cheered, pumping his fist in victory. Jamal trotted up beside him, he had a huge grin on his face " Nice shot, couldn't have done it better myself" they smacked high fives then walked over to the two boys "Good game." Alex said, he extended his hand first to the boy on the left. He had curly black hair, caramel skin and emerald green eye's, his name was Mark.

Mark was breathing heavy, both of his hands on his knees for support, he finally managed to take Alex's hand "Good game." He breathed and gave both Alex and Jamal a small smile.

Alex then turned toward the other boy. His skin was darker than Mark's, hair natted in dreads. He stared hard at the ground.

"Good game?" Alex's sentence came out in a form of a question.

The boy glared at Alex's hand then swatted it away "You just got lucky thats all," he grumbled. "Don't try to mock me with this 'Good game' crap."

"Hey we're being good sports here." said Jamal in a friendly tone.

"Yeah we won fair an square,"said Alex, "Besides, its just a game you don't have to be a sore loser about it."

Those words seemed to strike a nerve in the boy, he snapped his head up and got right in Alex's face. "I'm no loser punk," he growled lowly, "Might want to be careful about what you say."

"Or what?" Alex said glaring back at the boy, catching the obvious threat.

"Alex," Jamal said gently pulling his friend away. "Clam down man."

"Devin, drop it ok?" said Mark trying to clam down his own friend. "Zee's not gonna like you starting fights over nothing."

Devin took one last too at Alex then scoffed "Whatever." he picked up the basketball and walked off the court.

Mark sighed deeply as he turned to Alex and Jamal with an apologetic look. "Sorry bout him, he doesn't like to lose at anything."

"Its ok." Jamal replied.

"Just make sure you put a muzzle on his next time." Alex grumbled, still a bit worked up.

Mark chuckled slightly as he made his way toward the street, "I'll be sure of that" he called over his shoulder then jogged after Devin.

"We should get going too," Jamal said with a playful smile to Alex pushing him a little, "Before you explode all over the court."

Alex couldn't help but laugh, Jamal always knew what to say "Yeah yeah" he said with a grin.

They walked along the street, avoiding passing bicycles and children playing jump rope, but as they passed two girls writing on the side walk with colored chalk, something seemed to catch Alex's eye.

RALLY L

"Hey Jamal look," Alex said, grabbing on to Jamal's arm to stop him, he pointed down at the sidewalk.

Jamal looked down to where Alex was pointing "Rally L," he read "Rally at Lenni's? for what?"

"Who knows? Come on!"

Lenni's house one was of the apartments connected to the Bodega, the Frenadez store. Jamal knocked on the apartment door with Alex beside him. After a few seconds the door opened and a girl slightly shorter than the boys, appeared. The girl was dressed in a stripped sweater with a black skirt and red leggings. "What took you guys so long?" she said, she sounded both annoyed and worried.

"We were on our way to my house when we saw Ghostwriter's message." Jamal said

"What's this about anyway Lenni?" Alex asked

Lenni's face went grim then she side stepped to let her friends in "You'll see."

The apartment was like any other apartment, small with everything in one room. Jamal and Alex headed for the half that was the living room. Someone was sitting on the couch, a small boy. He had his face in his hands, his cloths tattered and torn. As if sensing their presence, the boy lifted up his head. His eyes were bruised purple and cuts covered his tear stained cheeks. Jamal and Alex recognized him instantly "Hector!" they both yelled, running over to the couch.

"H-Hey guys...." Hector hiccuped trying to manage a smile but was unsuccessful.

"Hector...." Alex stared, shocked "What _happened_?"

"I-I-I...t-these kids....t-they..t-they...." Hector struggled to get the words out, fresh tears poured down his face "I'm s-sorry.."

"It's ok Hector," Lenni said, walking toward the crying boy carrying a cup of water "You can tell us when you're ready." she held out the cup to him "Drink this."

Hector took the Cup "G-Gracias."

Jamal walked away from the couch motioning for Alex and Lenni to follow. When they were in the kitchen and out of Hector's hearing, he looked at Lenni with serious eyes, "Do _you_ know what happened?"

Lenni sighed, she sat down on one of the stools by the counter top. "Hector only told me a little bit.....he was so shaken up when he got here, I could hardly understand him," she paused to glance back at Hector in the Living room, his face was back in his hands. "He got jumped by a gang."

"What gang?" Alex questioned.

"....He didn't say.."

Jamal rested his fist under his chin "There are a lot of gangs around here, the only one I can think of are 'The Breakers'."

"The Breakers," Alex repeated, "I see that name tagged all around the walls near Mead High."

"I think some of them go to our school." Lenni said

"Good, then it can be easier tracking down those bastards." said Alex angrily

"Hold on man," Jamal said coolly, "We don't know foreshore if it was them."

"I guess we'll have to ask Hector...." The three of them looked back at Hector, who remained in the same position

"Did he tell you where it happened?" Jamal asked, regaining focus

Lenni shrugged "He said he wasn't really sure, but some where around the market near Fort Greene."

"Wait a minute," Alex said suddenly "Thats not far from where Tina lives...."

"And.....Tina isn't here yet...." Lenni said, more to herself. Worry engulfed her face "Neither is Gaby.."

"Great..." Alex groaned, he started to pace around the counter "This is just perfect!"

"Maybe they didn't notice the rally message." Jamal said trying to stay positive

"It's impossible to miss a rally message..Ghostwriter makes sure we see it every time..." Lenni looked down at the counter top.

Alex stopped pacing to look at her "How long as it been since you called the rally?"

"A half hour ago."

Silence

Erupt knocking sounded at the door. Alex, Jamal and Lenni all looked at each other.

"Hello? Lenni?" a voice called from behind the door, the knocking continued "Hello?" the voice belonged to Tina.

"Come in!" Lenni called out.

Tina opened the door and walked into the apartment "Whats...going on?" she said when she saw the expressions on her friend faces.

"Where's Gaby?" Alex asked her anxiously.

"I'm right here." Gaby said, stepping out from behind Tina.

Alex let out a deep breath, relieved.

"Where have you girls been?" Jamal asked trying to maintain the control in his voice.

"We were at Tina's."

"I saw the rally message, but my mom wouldn't let me out of the house until I finished my chores."

"And I stayed to help." Gaby added.

"That's a relief." came Lenni.

"It's good that you stuck together." Jamal said.

"Don't scare us like that again." Alex scolded them.

Tina frowned in confusion "What are you guys talking about?"

"What's going on?"Gaby demanded.

Before anyone could explain, Hector stepped into the kitchen holding the now empty cup"Lenni could I get some more....." he trailed off when he noticed Tina and Gaby. Both girls were staring at him in horror.

"Hector!" Tina gasped "What happened to you?!"

When Hector didn't respond, Lenni answered for him "He was beat up by a gang."

"What?!" Gaby yelled.

Tina covered her mouth with her hands "Thats awful."

They all looked at Hector, who was staring at the ground avoiding their eyes.

"Are you ready to tell us everything that happened to you Hector?" Jamal asked steadily.

Hector nodded slowly then held out his cup "Could I get some more water first please?"

Lenni reached out from over the counter to take the cup "Of course."

Everyone filed into the living room, gathering around Hector on the couch. Taking a quick sip of water, he began to speak "We were out of milk at my house...and my mother..." he paused for a moment to think then stared again "She's been really tired lately from working all the time and today was her day off, I didn't want her day to be spoiled so I volunteered to get the milk."

"That was really sweet of you Hector." Gaby said smiling warmly at him.

He smiled back proudly "My mother thought so too."

"And you went to the market near Fort Greene." Jamal confirmed.

Hector nodded "Yes."

"Oh," came Tina, who was sitting on the couch that was opposite of Hector, "Now I know why you guys were so worried, that's not far from where I live....but I didn't know any gangs hung around there."

"Well...I'm not really sure if they were a gang or not," Hector confessed. "It was just that the way that they were dressed and acted I assumed...." he trailed off not sure what to say next.

Jamal spotted his hesitation "We'll try to figure that out later, for now, just tell us when you first saw them."

"Ok," he took a deep breath "It was after I came out of the store. It was just one at first..but he didn't look like the others....he looked like a _normal_ kid. Anyway he was staring at me from across the street, I didn't think anything of it so I started to walk down the sidewalk keeping my eyes straight ahead. When I got to the end I looked back and the kid was gone." Hector's face went blank. "I-I continued to walk home and I almost made it...but...then......then...."

"Hector wait," Alex cut off, "You don't have to say anything else...i think we can all guess the rest."

"Yeah," Jamal jumped in, "I think we have enough information."

Hector's eyes went wide at this statement "What do you mean 'enough information'? You're not going to actually try and find they guys, right?"

"You're our friend Hector," came Lenni, who sat besides the worried boy "We just want to know who did this to you."

"And make them pay for it."

As soon as the words left Alex's mouth, Hector quickly stood up from the couch "No." he said firmly "I don't want anymore violence."

Jamal sent a disappointing look to Alex "No one's talking about violence, all we want to do is find out who these thugs are and make sure that this doesn't happen to anyone else."

Hector thought for a moment considering the thought "Thats all you're going to do? Nothing else?"

"Nothing else." confirmed Jamal.

"Promise?" This was meant for all Five of his friends.

"Promise." They all said at once.


	2. Waiting

**Sorry it took me so long to update, I've been pretty busy..... anyway here's another chapter (kind of short I know xD). Also I'm doing something different with the parts of the story where I go from each member of the Ghostwriter teams POV, then I'll go back to open POV...so...yeah. **

**Ghostwriter: **_Kids with Gun's_(Lenni)

"Ring," Lenni urged her cordless phone as she sat crossed legged on her couch. Two hours had passed since the rest of the team left to take Hector and them selves home. It was driving Lenni crazy, all she could do was wait. She stared hard at the phone, clutching it harder every second it didn't ring "Ring, please ring." The clock in the kitchen made its usual ticking noise, over and over and over again.

_Tick tick tick._

"_I'll call you as soon as I get home_." Jamal's last words to her buzzed inside her head like a swarm of angry bees "_As soon....as soon...as I get home...home...home...hom--"_

"AHRH!!! I can't take it anymore!!" Lenni screamed, resiting the GREAT need to break something.

"Whoa kiddo!" Lenni's Father, Max Frazier, called from the bathroom "You ok in there?"

"I'm fine dad," she called back, "Just in here.....sitting.......waiting.......trying to not go _completely_ insane!"

A bushy haired figure poked his head out from the other room, a toothbrush stuck out the side of his mouth. "Still didn't call, huh?"

Lenni's sighed heavily "Nope."

Max slowly walked over to his Daughter and sat down next to her. Removing the tooth brush form his mouth, her gave her a side ways glance "I'm sure every things fine, stop worrying so much."

"I can't help it Dad," Lenni said getting up from the couch with a frown "I should have gone with them, what if Hectors mom called the police? What if they need a statement from me?_ I _am the one Hector came to after it happened they need me down there I have to---"

"Lenni," Max interrupted his babbling daughter "Please just calm down."

Lenni inhaled deeply then exhaled "ok...ok....I-I think I good now," she sat back down next to her father. "All this pressure is really getting to me."

Max rested a hand on top of Lenni's head "I know you wanted to go with them but....you do know why I didn't let you, right?"

"Of course I know," she rolled her eyes lazily as she recalled his lecture of '_I don't want you out so late especially with whats happing with crime and gangs these days blah blah blah' _

He grinned at her "Well its nice that I don't have to explain it to you..for once." Kissing her fore head, Max got up from the couch "Everything will be fine honey, if they did call the police, they'll handle it..." He gave Lenni a stern look that said '_The police and only the police_'.

"Got it Dad." Said Lenni, answering his secret warning out loud. _What he doesn't know wont hurt him _she thought.


	3. Remember

**Ghostwriter:** _Kid's with Gun's_ (Jamal)

_Thump_! Was the sound the medium size bed made as Jamal collapsed on it completely. It had been a long day and after two hours of questioning from the police, all Jamal wanted to do was sleep, maybe forever. _Ugh...I'm so tired _he thought.His eyes closing slightly, his mind wondering to Hector _He's probably going to have more trouble sleeping than me... _He shifted on the bed so that he was on his back. _The police said there were five other reports of gang violence today...man...the streets are becoming unsafe...._ Jamal stared up at the ceiling blankly _we have to do something.....we have to--_

His thoughts were interrupted when he noticed his computer screen blinking wildly. Once the device had Jamal's attention, words in big white font began to pop up.

**ARE YOU OK?**

"Ghostwriter....." Jamal whispered as he got up from his bed and over to the computer desk. _He must of felt that something is bothering me...I wonder if Lenni told him about what happened._

Something sparked in the back of his mind suddenly, like a lost thought begging to be remembered. The boy pondered this a moment but realizing he was getting no where, he pushed the thought aside and focused on the computer screen.

**I'm ok Ghostwriter.** He typed.

The screen cleared and new words popped up.

**YOU'RE WORRIED ABOUT HECTOR.**

The screen went blank again but before Jamal could respond, the white font returned with a new message.

**I AM TOO.**

_So he does know. _Jamal concluded in his mind.

**How much do you know about what happened?**

**AS MUCH AS HECTOR WOULD TELL ME. **

**Did he write to you?**

**NO, I WROTE TO HIM FIRST BECAUSE I SENSED SOMETHING WAS WRONG.**

The screen became full, so Ghostwriter cleared it and continued.

**WHEN I ASKED HIM, HE WROTE TO ME SAYING THAT HE WAS SCARED.**

**Did he tell you where he was at the time?**

The insertion point blinked a couple a times before more words came on the screen.

**HE SAID HE WAS AFRIAD TO LEAVE. I ASKED WHY BUT HE DIDN'T WRITE BACK.**

The screen cleared.

"That's probably when he ran to Lenni's." Jamal said to himself out loud. The sparking in his mind started to get overwhelming. _I know I'm forgetting something...but what? _Pushing the thought aside once again, he started typing.

**He went to Lenni's apartment.**

_Spark._

**I KNOW. HE WROTE BACK TO ME AFTER A WHILE SAYING THAT HE WAS WITH LENNI.**

_Spark._

**Then she called the rally.**

_Spark! Spark! Spark!_

"Ugh!" Jamal yelled, his hands rubbing the side of his head. _What am I forgetting?_

Ghostwriter must have sensed his stress because the screen cleared and new words came up.

**ARE YOU SURE YOU'RE OK JAMAL?**

**Yeah....I just feel like I'm forgetting something important.**

**I'M SURE YOU'LL REMEMBER.**

"Maybe..." he doubted slumping into his chair further.

Jamal noticed the ghost ball on his computer screen was glowing a weak glow, this only happened when something was bothering Ghostwriter.

**Ghostwriter, what's wrong? **

A few moments passed before Ghostwriter answered.

**HECTOR IS SCARED, GABY IS WORRIED, ALEX IS ANGRY, TINA IS CONFUSED AND LENNI IS FUSTRATED.**

The screen cleared.

**I'M FEELING ALL OF THIS AT ONCE. IT MAKES ME SAD THAT MY FRIENDS ARE SO UPSET.**

Jamal sighed**. **_Everyone is venting on what to do _he thought as he typed a response to Ghostwriter.

**We don't mean to make you sad, this whole situation is just crazy. Figuring out what to do about it is hard.**

**WHAT DO YOU WANT TO DO ABOUT IT?**

"I don't know Ghostwriter." He said out loud to himself.

**I guess for now we'll just have to look out for each other.**

When Ghostwriter didn't answer, Jamal typed a new message.

**Ghostwriter? Are you there?**

No answer.

He groaned as he got up from his desk and staggered over to his bed. Getting comfortable again, he thought back to what Ghostwriter wrote about the others. _Hector is scared. Well of course he's scared, he has every right to be after what happened to him. Gaby is worried. Gaby always worries. Alex is angry, probably because he wants to know the gang who hurt Hector, I do too. Tina is confused, not much to that, she wasn't around when me, Hector, Gaby and Alex were questioned by the police. Her parents wouldn't let her stay out after they found out what happened and so close to home, I'd be confused myself. Lenni is frustrated, she couldn't go for the same reason. She always gets frustrated when she's not included or left out on information....left out...._

"_Don't leave me out Jamal, you have to let me know what happens okay?" Okay...? Okay......?_

"Oh no!" he exclaimed, covering his face with his hand's. "I forgot to call Lenni! That's what's bothering her."

Jamal glanced over at his digital clock. It read 10:57.

_It might be too late_, He thought. _I'll try anyway_.

Grabbing the cordless phone off his dresser, Jamal quickly punched in Lenni's number "Come on...come on..." He urged as he heard the phone ring once...twice--

"Hello?!" an irritated but anxious voice filled his ear drums. Lenni.

"Hey Lenni its--"

"Jamal!" She cut him off "Finally! I can't believe it took you so long to call! What happened?! Is everything ok?! Did Hector's mom call the polic--"

"Lenni slow down, one question at a time." He said with slight humor.

He heard her take a breath before starting "I want to know everything, tell me."

"Okay.....well....Mrs. Carrero _ did_ call the police. She freaked out as soon as she saw Hector...and with all the crying...it was hard to watch....." Jamal trailed off as exhaustion hit him making him remember how tired he was.

"And then....?"

"......And then when the police arrived we were asked questions..."

"What kind of questions?"

"...You know...police questions...." Jamal was trying his best to fill in Lenni but he was so tried, all of his thoughts seemed to slip away.

"Jamal?"

In fact the bed he was laying on felt good.

"Jamal?"

_Really good...._

"JAMAL!"

"Hmmm......what?" Jamal asked groggily realizing he dozed off a bit.

"I _said_ what kind of police questions?" She sounded annoyed.

"I'm sorry Lenni it's just...I'm really tired and....it's late..can I just tell you everything tomorrow with the rest of the team?"

Lenni didn't say anything for a while until annoyed sighing was heard "Fine...I guess it is kind of late...so...we'll talk tomorrow?"

"Yes, Definitely." He confirmed with relief "Bye."

"Bye."

He hung up the phone and set it back on his dresser. Not even bothering to change his cloths, Jamal slipped into bed, falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.


End file.
